Dawn and Dusk
by Parisa01
Summary: Dawn is the end of darkness and introduces the light in the morning. Dusk is the darkest part of twilight in the twilight. Opposite things which must work together and must be in balance, like light and darkness. One alone is not enough to end any battle. Because in the end only light and darkness will bring eternal peace. SoraXOC KaitoxOC (Same OC) RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1: A cold winter night

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Vampire Knight and their characters; only Dawn and Naomi. Warning: Kairi is very OOC in this story. Okay, I'm just going to include some VERY ESSENTIAL AND IMPORTANT information you guys are gonna need to know….

Dawn was in love with Sora since they were children. But he noticed Kairi. At the end of their journey Dawn leaves and goes to her home world. She reunites with her brother Zero and after a few months, she meets Roxas. Slowly, they fall for each other but he reminds her of Sora. Namine spoke to Dawn in her dream and told her about how Sora couldn't wake up if Roxas didn't join with him. This left her confused.

On Roxas' final day, Rido came to the Academy and Dawn was locked in a room for her safety by Kaien. She gets out and sees Riku and Roxas fighting. Then she finally realises that Roxas was Sora's nobody. After much thinking, she sacrificed her love for another; she sacrificed Roxas for Sora. (Note: Riku's appearance doesn't change).

Dawn felt very guilty and decided to go with Riku. Zero allows her and she leaves, only to come back broken hearted once more…

It's been so long since he's left, and life hasn't been the same without his existence. Now Sora has come back, what will Dawn do? Why is she so special? Why does her heart tell her that something critical and dangerous is going to happen and that all this isn't over? Main: SoraXOC Slight: KaitoXOC RoxasXOC.

* * *

 **Dawn and Dusk**

 **Chapter 1: A cold winter night**

It was a cold winter night with temperatures hitting -5 degrees. The midnight blue sky was filled with so many beautiful stars, shining so brightly and glimmering like diamonds.

It was 3AM and the everyone in the academy was asleep in their beds; all except for one. Dawn Kiryu sat in the corner of her simple room, hugging her knees against her chest. The girl's silver hair glistened. Her choppy fringe covered her lavender coloured eyes. She sat there quietly with a heavy heart.

Things have changed, but not small changes, major ones. A once bright and cheerful girl lost her happiness and spoke less as the woeful silence had entered and was controlling her life.

She barely laughed nor smiled. Things have changed, but not small changes, major ones. From Kaien's silly behaviour and her friend Naomi's jokes, nothing made her happy. She was stoic and emotionless like a perfect nobody. Even her brother Zero would smile and even laugh more than she did.

In the past, Dawn loved eating. She never gained that much weight but ate a lot and was never ashamed of it. But now it all changed. From the beginning, she would eat less and it kept on decreasing. Whenever her adoptive father would place a mountain of her favourite dish in front of her, the silver haired girl would take 2-3 bites, get up and leave.

Like tonight, she slept less. Dawn was afraid that if she closed her eyes she would see their faces again; the boy she sacrificed for the boy she loved and the boy she loved who broke her heart. The next day, she wouldn't sleep not even during class like her brother did.

In the past, Dawn loved eating. She never gained that much weight but ate a lot and was never ashamed of it. But now it all changed. From the beginning, she would eat less and it kept on decreasing. Whenever her adoptive father would place a mountain of her favourite dish in front of her, the silver haired girl would take 2-3 bites, get up and leave.

Like tonight, she slept less. Dawn was afraid that if she closed her eyes she would see their faces again; the one who broke her heart and the one she sacrificed. The next day, she wouldn't sleep either not even during class like her brother did.

Everything seemed to be less but one thing for certain did increase and that was Dawn's sadness and tears. In secret, alone in her room she would cry, cry and cry.

Depression was slowly taking over her life as it had taken control of her mind and body. The idea of killing herself to put herself out of her misery seemed peaceful and felt like the right thing to do. What was she living for now? But she was too much of a coward to take her own life. It was as if she was a bird trapped in a cage wanting to fly free, as she was trapped in her own nightmare which was called reality.

Dawn felt like she was being suffocated in her room. The lavender eyes teen looked at her window and got up from the corner. She walked into the bathroom and got changed.

The young Kiryu jumped from her window and landed gracefully on the ground in a crouch. It was extremely dark out with the stars and lamps being the sources of light. She wore dark blue jeans, a white tank top, a cream woolly cardigan and soft boots. Dawn started to walk and left the Academy premise.

It began to snow lightly and the girl's eyes became gentle; she loved the snow, it was a beautiful thing. As she admired the snow falling from the sky, she shivered from the cold. But the silver haired 15 year-old felt even colder, especially in her heart. Her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold and her lips became dry due to the cold weather.

Dawn walked around the town and looked around. Then suddenly, the ice cream parlour caught her eye. Almost instantly she closed her lavender eyes and remembered a memory that she would never forget.

* * *

 _Roxas stared at the many flavours he could choose from but frowned to see his favourite, sea salt ice cream not there._

 _Dawn noticed her new friend's sad face and asked, "What's wrong?" Roxas looked at her and sighed._

 _"I don't know what flavour to pick."_

 _The silver haired teenager smiled and reassured him. "Don't worry, I'll order something you'll like for sure, you just go and find us a seat."_

 _He nodded and did as he was told and she ordered the ice cream. Being the gentlemen he was, Roxas took all of Dawn's groceries and placed them at their seats._

 _Dawn walked to Roxas and sat down from across him. She handed him the ice cream cone and they ate their ice creams._

 _"Wow, I really like this flavour, what is it?" He asked and she smiled._

 _"It's toffee."_

 _Roxas grinned at her, "Thanks Dawn."_

 _"Um, Roxas…" He looked at her and she brushed her own cheek._

 _"Huh?" He asked and she picked up a napkin._

 _She leaned near Roxas and mumbled, "You've got some ice cream on your cheek." She wiped it off, but their eyes locked on._

 _Light purple eyes stared into sapphire blue eyes. She felt her heart beat faster. He was like Sora, yet much different._

 _'Wow, she's really beautiful up close. Wait, what am I saying? I just met her, but am I…?' Roxas thought and saw that some of Dawn's hair was in her delicate face. He pulled some of her hair behind her ear, and she felt her breath hitch at her throat at the sudden contact, goose bumps forming and that strange feeling again. "Thanks." They said in unison and laughed together, looking at each other._

* * *

It was their first date, the day they met for the first ever time. Dawn blinked yet no tears fell down her cheeks. She began walking again and came across an alley which triggered another unforgettable memory. The girl walked into the alley; it was the same one which Roxas was nearly attacked by Level E vampires but Dawn protected him with her life. This was the very alley where their love began.

* * *

 _"Roxas, thank you for being you, so sweet, so lovely, and so caring." Dawn said whilst staring into the sublime windows of his soul. He cupped her jaw and she leaned into his touch._

 _"Dawn you shouldn't thank me for that." She gazed deeper into his elegant eyes and felt like the moment was spontaneous and that strange feeling were coming back to her._

 _'I think I love Roxas. No, I do love him. I love him! I love him! I love him!' Dawn insisted and felt like screaming it out to the world._

 _"I don't know what to say." She whispered and he placed a finger on her soft petal like lips._

 _"You don't have to." He mumbled and leaned closer, and they were just inches away from each other. Their eyes got heavier until they closed. Both their noses were touching and finally they kissed._

 _His lips felt like silk whilst her lips were like cotton. The kiss was like the most amazing sensational feeling in the world. It was passionate, perfect, beautiful and amazing. It was as perfect as white and as beautiful as a shooting star. Both their lips moved in sync with each as if dancing the waltz flawlessly._

 _They pulled away from each other just slightly and opened their eyes. Roxas smiled at her softly and she pounced onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"I love you." She whispered into his ear and the tears fell down her face._

 _Roxas hugged her back and whispered back "I love you too Dawn." They pulled away and the silver haired girl felt so much happier, so relieved, so…loved._

* * *

Her bottom lip quivered and she hugged herself. Dawn looked at the ground and her breathing became shaky. Then the tears finally fell from her pink cheeks. They ran down her face and dripped onto the floor which wasn't fully covered with snow yet.

"He loved me so much, but I sacrificed him for someone who never cared." She said to herself in her womanly voice.

A blood thirsty Level E was making his way towards the crying girl. His eyes turned crimson red and her scent made his throat burn like he drunk acid, indicating bloodlust. The crazy vampire sneered; he was going to get a delicious treat tonight.

Dawn turned around just in time. Her lavender eyes widened and she gasped, but it was too late for her to react. To make things even worse, she didn't have her weapon. She covered her face and turned away feeling very afraid and vulnerable.

The silver haired girl heard a loud gunshot and opened her eyes to see dust.

"What the hell are you…doing…here?" She looked up to see a man with ash brown hair and hazel eyes. Then Dawn realised who it was; Kaito Takamiya. She used to train with him, and her brothers with Toga Yagari. Now he was older, taller and leaner.

Kaito was shocked to see Dawn especially at this time in a dark alley. She changed and was pretty but her beauty was only a bud which would soon bloom. Her nose was red like a cherry and her lavender eyes sparkled like stars.

"Dawn, is that really you?" Kaito asked curiously and she nodded at this. "But what are you doing in the cold so late?" Dawn turned away from him.

"It's nothing." She mumbled quietly and he grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you crying?" He asked strictly.

"I said it's nothing and I don't want to talk about it." She answered bluntly.

"Fine, don't answer me. But at least don't keep it in." Kaito muttered and she sighed. After a few seconds, the Kiryu started to sob and then it turned into crying. The brown haired man placed his hand onto her face and lifted her head so that she could look up at him.

"Kaito…I can't take it anymore. Every morning I wake up; I wake up with regret. I just don't know how I can live, or move on. I just want to die!" She shouted.

"Dawn, don't you ever say that. You can do this I know you can. You have to stay strong." Kaito snapped and the 15 year-old blinked. The hazel eyed hunter pulled away from her and took off his black trench coat. He wrapped it around her shoulders; she looked up at him innocently and averted his eyes to the ground.

"You're going to catch a cold." He mumbled sheepishly.

"Kaito, I'm sorry for being such a burden-" Kaito placed his finder onto her lips and stopped her from saying another word.

"No don't say it." He growled and she closed her light purple eyes. Dawn leaned her head against his chest and sighed; he was so warm. Kaito hugged her and kissed her forehead trying his best to comfort her and keep her warm. Everything felt so peaceful.

After a few moments he heard the sound of soft breathing and turned his head slightly. The vampire hunter saw the teenager asleep on his chest. He couldn't help but crack a smile at this. Kaito picked Dawn up carefully bridal style and she was completely asleep.

* * *

Headmaster Residence:

Zero paced around his guardian's office whilst panting stressfully; where was his baby sister? He ran a hand through his hair. Kaien sat behind his desk and was extremely worried about his adoptive daughter; where did she go so late? Naomi's eyes were on the floor and her heart was beating quickly; why was she out at this time? Yuki gripped onto her night dress and was very anxious about her friend Dawn; was she okay? Kaname wondered why the young Kiryu was out anyway.

There was a knock at the door and they all looked up at the door. "Come in." The Headmaster called out.

Kaito kicked the door open softly and their eyes widened, but the most shocked of all was Zero. He growled under his breath and immediately dashed to him. The silver haired boy nearly charged at Kaito but Naomi pulled him back.

"What the hell were you doing with her?!" Zero shouted through his teeth.

"For your information Kiryu, I found her in alone in an alley and she was nearly attacked by a Level E." The silver haired boy calmed down and breathed in and out. He sighed and looked at her little sister with a frown.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Kaien asked.

"She's changed." He mumbled and Naomi placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Every single day she suffers and what do I do? Nothing!" He yelled with anger.

"That's not true! You're her brother; she hasn't killed herself because you're still here." Naomi snapped at him.

Zero placed his hand onto Dawn's cold face. She looked so innocent when she was asleep like a small child.

"Thank you Kaito." Zero muttered inaudibly but Kaito heard.

"I didn't do it for you Kiryu, I did it for her. You don't need to thank me; I did what I was supposed to do." The ash brown haired man replied as he stared into Dawn's face with a loving and caring gaze.


	2. Chapter 2: A proposal

**_Dawn and Dusk_**

 ** _Chapter 2: A proposal_**

 ** _1 year and 6 months later…_**

Dawn had completely changed; physically and mentally. From a bud, she became a rose from her beauty.

Her shoulder length silver hair grew and became glossy, silky and long falling at her knees. Her eyelashes were longer and thicker. From a 5ft 8in girl she became a 6ft tall young woman. Dawn's lips were pink like roses. Her figure became of that a woman and was curvy. But then she lost a vast amount of weight. Dawn was extremely beautiful that she would have been mistaken as a vampire.

But her personality was very different; too different. She had become more like Zero, maybe even worse. However, in a way she didn't hate vampires so much; only some purebloods (except for Yuki and Kaname). She was cold, hostile, and stubborn and mean but good hearted, brave, protective, caring and understanding. Unlike her brother, she would never smile or laugh at anything and only on rare occasions she would crack either a twisted smile for a second or a devious smirk.

Dawn's status also changed. When she came back broken hearted, Toga Yagari took her as his student again, but he only trained her. He trained her for 1 year and 3 months and she was now the best vampire hunter in the world.

The silver haired young woman stood in a secluded alley. Her straight cut fringe covered her eyes as she looked at the ground. The vampire huntress wore a black leather jacket over a purple tank top, tight black jeans, fingerless biker gloves and combat boots. On her she had a variety of weapons; Dawn was on a mission.

The lavender eyed 17 year-old looked up and around her; she was surrounded by 8 Level E vampires. Their eyes were a bright crimson, claws and fangs extended. They were ugly beasts as they opened their mouths to reveal strings of saliva and sharp teeth.

"Disgusting beasts." She muttered and just as they were about to jump onto her, Dawn reacted quickly. She took out 2 small anti-vampire shotguns and shot half of them in 3 seconds. The young Kiryu placed her guns in her sheaths and took out her sword. Quickly, she slashed the remaining vampires around her and they turned into dust.

There was one more who crept behind her and was about to jump on her. She sensed the creature and when she turned around, someone dashed in front of her and killed it. He wore a dark blue trench coat, under it was a casual shirt, trousers and shoes.

He turned around to look at her and her eyebrows furrowed together; Kaito Takamiya. He stared at her deeply without an expression on her face. She stared back until she broke the silence between them.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I was just passing by." Kaito answered bluntly.

"You didn't have to help me. This was my mission." The silver haired teen stated stubbornly.

"What if I wanted to help you?!" He asked through his teeth and she was caught off guard at this.

"Kaito Takamiya, are you flirting with me?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kaito shrugged. Her eyebrow twitched at this. Dawn rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her long silver hair. The man in front of her watched her actions and gulped as his cheeks turned faint red. She glanced at him but he averted his hazel eyes to the ground.

"I got to go to the Hunter Association. See you later." Dawn mumbled.

"Oh, okay. See you then." He said. The lavender eyes teen nodded at him and walked off. But she couldn't help but wonder why Kaito was acting so…differently. He would never interfere with her mission but this was different. She brushed it off and continued walking.

Dawn reached the Association and met up with her adoptive father, Kaien Cross and her elder brother Zero.

"How was your mission, Dawn?" Kaien asked with a smile.

"It was okay." She answered but the Headmaster's eyes had a woeful glint in them. She used to be excited about almost everything, but now she was never bothered about anything.

"Should we go in? I'm freezing out here." Zero said.

"Yeah, come on." Dawn said and led them into the building. As they walked through the hallways, many hunters stopped by, stared and greeted them, especially Dawn. Many people whispered about how she was just like her father but then, she did get her mother's beauty but not her appearance. People would have said that she was Zero's twin instead of younger sister.

They waited in a lounge and the Vampire Hunter President came out from a corner. She hid her mouth behind her fan as always, dressed in a kimono as always and had that sick smile on her face…like always.

"Why hello, Kaien, Zero and Dawn." She greeted.

"Good afternoon." Kaien replied and Zero and his younger sister bowed respectfully.

The president of the hunter association eyes out Dawn and Zero noticed this. He rose an eyebrow at this but Dawn just minded her own business.

"Please, follow me."

She led them into her office and she sat behind her desk. Dawn sat in the middle of Kaien and Zero.

"The reason why I called you three here is regarding the youngest member of the Kiryu family."

The vampire hunter president smiled at Dawn who rolled her eyes at this; she could have been doing much better things than wasting her time here. She could have been doing her report, her homework and even train by herself or with Zero of course. What did the president want with her?! But Dawn didn't show any emotion.

"What is it?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Dawn Kiryu, you have a proposal." The said girl rose an eyebrow and Zero grinded his teeth together.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Islands:_**

Sora and Riku were on the mini island where the leaning Paopu fruit tree was. They came back from the Mark of Mastery Exam 2 weeks ago and Riku was a Keyblade Master. They stared into the distance and the wind blew.

They both remembered Dawn in moments like these. Her bright smile and cute personality. How she made people laugh and happy. Riku missed her but Sora missed her even more than anyone else did; something inside him did.

When Sora returned to Destiny Islands from defeating Xemnas and met with Kairi again, he was looking for Dawn but didn't see her. But then he saw a spirit of her frowning at him and disappear.

Sora and Riku did change a bit but that was their height. Riku was 6ft 5in and Sora was 6ft. The brown haired boy became a bit more mature but was still simple minded and cheerful. The blue eyed teen sighed deeply with a frown.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked.

"I miss her." Sora mumbled.

"Miss who?"

"Dawn." He answered and Riku frowned at this.

"Well, it was your fault anyway." The silver haired teen said.

"What do you mean 'my fault'?" Sora countered back.

"You hugged Kairi." Riku replied bluntly.

"What's so bad about that?" The cyan eyed 18 year-old laughed dryly at this; he was so stupid.

"Haven't you realised it yet, idiot?!"

"Realised what?" Sora was completely confused.

"That Dawn loves you!" Riku yelled.

* * *

 ** _Hunter Association:_**

"Proposal?" Dawn asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, a marriage proposal from the Takamiya family." The vampire hunter president stated. Dawn didn't react to this but Zero does.

"From who exactly?!" Her brother growled.

"Kaito Takamiya,as a vampire hunter from a prestigious family, Dawn Kiryu, you are expected to marry a very strong hunter, one like Kaito." The president explained.

"But isn't Dawn too young for this?" Kaien asked.

"Why Kaien, she is 16 going on to 17 next weekend. Zero is now 18 and he is married to Naomi Suzuki."

The silver haired young woman looked at the ground in deep thought and thought about Roxas. She remembered what her adoptive father said when she introduced the golden haired boy to him.

 _"How romantic! I can imagine the both of you getting married and having beautiful children together!"_

Dawn still couldn't get over Roxas and what happened in her past. She still had dreams about both Sora and Roxas and never forgot them even when she tried to. The lavender eyed girl looked up and was about to say something but Zero interrupted her.

"But Kaito is 22 and Dawn is only 16, there's a 6 year gap between them!"

"There is no age in love Zero, now let your sister decide!" The vampire hunter president stared sharply at Zero who lowered his gaze.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Islands:_**

"Dawn loves me?" Sora asked.

"Yes, she's loved you since we were kids. Sora, do you know how much she's done for you?" Riku said and the brown haired teen frowned at this. "Dawn gave up Roxas just to wake you up. She loved him, but she loved you more. Dawn cares about you more than you can imagine."

The blue eyed teen felt guilty and his heart ached. Then he finally realised how much she loved him.

"Sora, we have to go and see her again. Do you love her?" Riku asked and the question seemed to echo into his best friend's heart and mind.

He thought about all the moments he shared with Dawn and he felt this strange feeling in his heart whenever he thought about her. She was definitely different to Kairi, Dawn was sweet, innocent, kind and gentle. Dawn always seemed to make him happier than Kairi did, and he preferred Dawn's company more than anyone else's.

"I think I love her, Riku." Sora stated.

"Your mind's made up?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to Dawn's home world, find her and take her home!" Sora shouted with enthusiasm.

'And maybe I'll see Leila again…' Riku thought with a frown.

* * *

 ** _Hunter Association:_**

Dawn breathed in and out. 'It's time for me to move on. It's not like Roxas is going to come back to existence. Sora is happy on Destiny Islands and with Kairi. I don't think he's just gonna pop out of nowhere and tell me he loves me. I need to get over this and move on with life and I must fulfil my duty as a hunter.' She thought and finally decided.

"Okay, I accept this proposal." The young vampire hunter answered plainly.

The vampire hunter president clasped her hands together with a smile. "Excellent! The wedding will be in a month." Zero looked at her and Kaien sighed.

Dawn noticed her brother looking at her and turned to him.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked and she nodded. The trio stood up and tucked their chairs in.

"Dawn Kiryu, your parents would have been very proud of you, especially your father." The said girl blinked at this and froze for a moment. She didn't see them before they were murdered by that damn woman. Dawn looked up at the vampire hunter president and nodded.

"Yeah, they would have." She mumbled and they exited the room.

There was an awkward and unbearable silence growing between the three

"Are you two upset with me?" Dawn asked.

"Of course not dear." Kaien Cross replied and she sighed silently, she knew what was wrong.

'They would have expected me to get married later.' She thought.

Just as they were about to leave the association, they were met with Kaito. They stopped walking and Zero was still not happy about all this. Dawn on the other hand took a step closer towards the 22 year-old man and they stared at each other. Kaito gulped and his heart beat increased with tension. He averted his eyes to the ground with a hard look.

"I bet you rejected the proposal. I'm so-" But Dawn didn't let him finish.

"No, I accepted it." The silver haired girl said. He looked up at her and smiled. The man took out a ring box out of his pocket. He took out a beautiful diamond ring and placed it on her finger. Kaito held out his arms for a hug and the lavender eyed young woman remembered how Roxas always did that whenever he'd see her after many days.

Dawn sighed internally with tears brimming in her eyes. 'I'm sorry Roxas.' She thought and hugged him. Kaito wrapped his arms around her waist securely and in a protective manner. She hugged him back but those tears refused to fall down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3: A welcoming soiree

**_Dawn and Dusk_**

 ** _Chapter 3: A welcoming soiree_**

It was the first soiree between vampires and vampire hunters for Dawn. This soiree was for a royal Pureblood coming back from staying out of the city for 1 year. She stared at herself in the mirror.

The silver haired hunter wore a violet ball gown which had a v- neckline, was decorated with diamonds and lace at the top of the dress, fitted at the waist and flowed onto the ground. The Kiryu's long silver hair was partially tied up like the vampire hunter president. Dawn also wore a pair of violet 3 inch heels.

She hid two guns under her dress which were strapped to her ankles, her long sword was strapped to her left thigh, and a fan with poisonous needles in them at her waist. This was just in case of danger.

Dawn stared closely at her reflection. She wore red lipstick and black liquid eyeliner. The vampire hunter touched the mirror and heard Roxas' voice in her mind.

"You are the most beautiful…" He whispered and she wept.

That was what he said to her before he 'died'. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she turned away from the mirror.

There was a knock on the door and she walked up to it. Dawn opened the door to see her brother, in a smart navy suit. Zero stared at his sister who was ready for the soiree. She looked up into his eyes and he knew in an instant that she was about to cry. Her elder brother smiled and tried to cheer her up.

"You look even prettier tonight, Dawn." He said.

"Thank you Zero. You too look very charming." She said with no emotion on her face or in her voice. He sighed at this and she left her room.

Dawn carefully walked down the stairs and at the bottom of the stairs she saw her adoptive father wearing a suit too. Naomi was there too, she wore a dark blue halter dress up to her knees and dark blue heels, the dark blue brought out her blue eyes. Her chestnut brown hair was left out.

Their eyes widened to see the sight of Dawn; this was the first ever time she was so dolled up for anything. She looked very mature like a sophisticated woman.

"Look at my little princess, she looks so gorgeous!" Kaien smiled with stars in his eyes. The silver haired young woman tried to smile at this but it didn't come out. She ended up looking at the ground.

"That dress looks lovely on you Dawn." Naomi said.

"Thank you for picking my dress Naomi. I knew I could count on you." Dawn mumbled and the brown haired girl smiled at her with a nod.

"Dawn…" The said teen looked up to see Kaito wearing a grey suit, with a white shirt and a red tie. He gulped in seeing the sight of his future fiancée. His cheeks were a faint pink. "You look beautiful." The 22 year-old man said.

"Thank you Kaito. You look very…handsome." She mumbled softly. He held out his hand for her and she accepted it. They walked outside and got into a horse carriage.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere:_**

Leila Kuran sat in the horse carriage which carried her to one of the grandest of halls in town for a vampire soiree.

She wore an elegant champagne coloured mermaid dress with a high off the shoulder neckline. The dress showed her curves. From the top of her dress to her waist the dress was decorated with detailed designs of flowers and leaves woven by pure gold and decorated with small white pearls. She wore a pair golden heels. She wore a gold and ruby necklace and earrings which belonged to her grandmother. The young vampire only wore dark red lipstick and no other makeup. Her dark brown wavy hair was tied in an updo with a red rose in her hair.

Leila had to show class and elegance because she was royalty. She was the heir to the vampire kingdom as the eldest child of Haruka and Juri. The brown haired vampire was considered a role model to vampires. Majority of the vampire race feared her yet her unique powers had not yet emerged. Everyone in the vampire race respected Leila and vampire hunters too respected her. She always wanted peace between humans, vampires and hunters. But some vampires were not very keen; those were the vampires from the council. They believed that there was no need for a vampire throne, especially if it was a woman. She would become the first of the entire vampire history to become a Queen especially at the age of 18.

The Pureblood vampire seemed so perfect through everyone's eyes. She was beautiful, kind and noble. As well as being incredibly intelligent, she always put herself in others shoes. But when angered, the future Queen had a quick temper. If someone precious to her like her family, friends or people or even a stranger gets hurt, she would become cold and merciless. Leila was a very protective woman because she knew that her loved ones and her people were both her strength and weakness.

The horse carriage soon came to a stop. Leila held onto the handle of the door which was opened before she could do so.

She stepped onto the step of the horse carriage and there she saw a gloved hand. Leila looked up to see a man with dark brown hair and bright emerald eyes. He had pale skin and was dressed in a black and white suit; he was a servant. She took his hand and he helped her off the carriage. When she got down, the man bowed humbly and kissed her hand.

"Good evening, Princess Leila. It is an honour meeting her royal highness. My name is Warren and I will escort you inside." The brown haired young woman smiled gently and did a little curtsey.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Warren and thank you very much for this warm and kind welcome." Leila said in her voice which was as sweet as honey and smooth as silk.

They began walking towards the hall. It was night and the midnight sky was decorated with a million bright stars with the full moon visible. The mysterious yet beautiful moonlight brought out the Princess's beauty. Her skin seemed to glow and her eyes sparkled.

The massive towering doors were opened by servants and she walked in.

"Her highness, Princess Leila Kuran." Someone announced.

She stood at the very top of a grand staircase overlooking her family, friends and people. The hall was extremely large with a large crystal chandelier in the middle. The ceiling and walls were painted with colours of gold, cream and white.

Everyone in the room turned around and stared with awe. There were around 150 people half vampires and others vampire hunters.

She looked down with a small smile showing that she was confident as always. But inside, she was so nervous and afraid of all this pressure. Leila always felt trapped and the pressure scared her.

The brown haired Princess walked down the stairs with the back of her dress trailing on the steps behind her. Leila got to the bottom of the stairs and all vampires bowed before her. She curtsied gracefully and stood up.

A little girl was running whilst not looking in front of her and bumped into her. She had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes with such radiant skin. She wore a light blue frilly dress, white tights and white shoes.

"Ouch!" The girl exclaimed and looked up. Her bright big blue eyes widened as she saw who she bumped into. She looked around 6 years old. Fear filled her eyes and Leila looked down at the girl.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry, Princess Leila." The girl said and bowed.

The brown haired teen shook her head and kneeled down. She shook her head slowly with a wide smile.

"Don't worry; you don't need to apologise young child. You don't need to call me Princess either; Leila on its own is fine. What's your name?" She asked and the girl blinked.

"My name is Aimee Hanabusa." Aimee answered and instantly the future Queen recognised who the girl was.

"You're Aido's little sister." She stated.

"Aimee!" A woman exclaimed and they looked at who it was; Aido's mother. Aimee ran towards her mother who bowed down as Leila stood up. "Forgive my daughter your highness!"

"It is alright; do not worry." The garnet eyed girl smiled softly.

"Leila!" She heard someone exclaim and knew who the voice belonged to.

Leila turned to see her sister Yuki. She was dressed in a light pink simple dress with her hair left out and a pink headband. The young 17 year old girl ran towards her sister and hugged her tightly. Her elder sister blinked, smiled gently and returned the hug.

"Yuki, it's good to see you." The elder sibling said.

They both looked very different. Yuki looked like their mother Juri whereas Leila was an exact replica of their father Haruka. The younger Kuran had her father's gaze and was very similar to their father. The eldest Kuran however inherited their mother's fierce temper, immense passion in everything and was outspoken. Everyone could tell them apart.

They pulled away from each other and Yuki grinned at her.

"How was your flight?" She asked.

"It was so long and so tiring. But I did get some rest which was good." Leila stated.

"Leila." She heard a voice and turned around.

There was Kaname, someone she kept so close to her. Leila always saw him as a brother figure even though he was an ancestor. Kaname too loved and cherished her like a younger sister.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Kaname…" She mumbled and hugged him ever so tightly.

"We missed you." He said and she smiled.

"I missed you all too." She pulled away from her and he stroked her hair lovingly.

"How are you?" Kaname asked and she smiled at him.

"I am fine, thank you. How are you, Kaname?" He returned the smile with a warm one of his own.

"I am alright." He answered.

Leila and Kaname started to discuss about what was happening. Apparently the Level E vampires were rising more and more every day. The future Queen's eyebrows furrowed at this and sighed. She started thinking about a way to resolve this and suggested it to her ancestor. But he told her that it was already done. She wondered why there was such a rise in Level E's. It was difficult for vampire hunters alone to deal with all these Level E's.

The brown haired young woman walked around and greeted each family at the soiree. All the mothers made her meet their sons mentioning marriage proposals. The eldest Kuran sibling flustered and had to tell them that she was not very interested in marriage at that moment. Leila started to look around the room for a familiar face. Coincidentally her best friend was Dawn Kiryu, they had been friends since childhood.

With everyone talking about proposals for marriage, with all the young vampire suitors smiling at her and trying to flirt with her; the Princess felt trapped. She didn't show how trapped she looked and hid it with a mask. Leila felt like her heart was being squeezed and that she couldn't breathe. Her eyes were beginning to water and she felt the pain of heartbreak. She was like a bird trapped in a cage of her internal and personal sorrow and feelings; she had to get out.


	4. Chapter 4: A beautiful friendship

**_Dawn and Dusk_**

 ** _Chapter 4: A beautiful friendship_**

Dawn and her friends and family finally got to their destination which was an extremely large and grand hall. Just as Zero was about to help his sister get down the carriage, Kaito beat him to it. The silver haired boy sighed and frowned at this. Naomi noticed this, placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly. Dawn and Kaito linked arms and entered the hall.

She met up with her sensei who was also dressed smartly in the hall who smiles at the pair. But he couldn't help but feel a bit sad that it was all arranged and was out of his dear student's control.

"Sensei." Kaito and Dawn said in unison. The dark haired top ranked hunter shook his elder student's hand. He turned to the young woman and patted her head.

"Hey kid, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you, sensei?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Toga answered.

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows and looked around to see many vampires staring at her and whispering. Kaito also noticed and growled trying his best to control his temper.

"Why are these bloodsuckers staring at Dawn like this?" He asked through his teeth.

"I don't know, but I'll find out why." Toga stated and walked off. The silver haired young woman kept looking around for her friend; this soiree was for her honour, but where was she? Her would be fiancé noticed this and took it as though she was keeping an eye on the vampires around them.

Kaito pulled her into a hug and she gasped quietly, quite shocked at this. She was caught off guard at this.

"Kaito, what are you doing?!" She whispered. He leaned near her ear and whispered too.

"You're too tensed Dawn, just relax and enjoy the soiree." She frowned and nodded at this. He pulled away from her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked curiously.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Dawn answered but he shook his head.

"Come on Dawn. You need to eat. How long are you gonna go on like this?" She looked up at him with sparking adorable eyes.

"I ate before we left." She lied but it seemed so true with the way she looked and sounded. Kaito was easily fooled and believed her.

"Okay." He mumbled. After a few moments, something popped up in Dawn's mind. She looked at Kaito and gulped.

"Kaito," He looked at her and she fluttered her eyelashes "You knew my other brother, didn't you?" Kaito gasped at this and remembered how he always used to bully him.

"Yes, I trained with him and Zero. But Dawn, if you don't mind me asking, why did you disappear?" He asked.

"I was kidnapped by a pureblood when I was 7 years old and was held hostage in a dungeon. Thankfully, I had no chains attached to me but I was locked up and didn't know where I was. That pureblood tortured me very badly." She said blankly. The man gripped onto his fist and tried to control his anger again.

"What happened after?" Kaito asked.

"I didn't know how long I spent in that dungeon and I knew that if I didn't escape somehow, that pureblood would drink my blood. So I wished to be somewhere else, anywhere else as long as it's safe and a portal opened, and I walked through it."

"Oh, now I understand. But why do you ask about Ichiru?" Dawn sighed sadly at this.

"It had been a long time since I saw him. And even when Ichiru was at the Academy, I didn't see him. I miss him so much." She mumbled with a frown and looked at the ground.

"Hey…" Kaito lifted her chin up and she looked up at him. He stared into those amethyst eyes and she stared back into his hazel eyes. "Don't worry, you still have Zero." He said softly.

"Yeah, you're right." She replied.

"And I'll protect you from any pureblood or vampire who would even try to hurt you." She fluttered her eyelashes and placed her soft hand onto his cheek. He leaned into her touch and moaned very quietly.

"Thank you Kaito." She whispered. He took her other hand and kissed it softly. Kaito kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist. The brown haired 22 year-old rubbed his cheek against her head.

* * *

Half an hour passed and their sensei walked up to them. They let go of each other's hands but Kaito still had his arm around her.

"Looks like everyone was staring at Dawn because those vampires thought you were a vampire." The pair furrowed their eyebrows.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I heard them saying how beautiful Dawn looked." Dawn rolled her eyes with annoyance but internally she was flattered.

"Dawn…" The said woman heard a familiar voice and turned around.

There Leila stood with clasped hands and a sweet smile. Kaito growled at this; a pureblood. Dawn however felt this warm feeling inside and gulped. Slowly, there was a smile on her face; a genuine smile.

The brown haired man, Toga, Zero and Naomi all looked shocked when they saw this. The lavender eyes woman walked over to her with a big smile on her face.

"Leila…it's really you!" She exclaimed and they hugged each other. The silver haired teen's fiancé was confused. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dawn." They pulled away from each other. "It's been too long. Look how grown up you look. Haha, I would've mistaken you for a Pureblood!"

"Me? You should look at yourself at yourself. You look so beautiful." Dawn stated and Leila giggled. "I can imagine the amount of aristocrats falling head over heels for you."

"Oh stop!" The Pureblood blushed and then noticed something. On her best friend's finger was a ring, a wedding ring. "Dawn, is that a wedding ring?" The silver haired woman's smile dropped and she nodded. She turned around to Kaito, and Leila looked at him questionably.

"Kaito, this is my best friend Leila Kuran. Leila, this is my fiancé, Kaito Takamiya." Dawn said.

Kaito glared at the Pureblood to which the Princess stared at him. She didn't like him one bit, he was way older than her and she knew that he wasn't right for her and that he didn't deserve an amazing girl like Dawn. Leila believed that there was only one person for her best friend and that was Sora. The Kuran Princess glanced at the vampire hunter.

"Dawn, what about…" The lavender eyed girl looked at her best friend with woeful eyes. "He loves you." The hazel eyed man thought she was talking about him but he mistaken, for she was actually talking about Sora.

"Dawn?" She turned to see Takuma Ichijou and Aido Hanabusa. The blonde haired man's green eyes fell on Leila who smiled at him. "Wow, is that really you?" He asked.

"Um yeah, it's me Dawn Kiryu. How are you Takuma?" She asked politely.

"I'm very well thanks. How about you?"

"I'm okay, thanks for asking." Aido walked up to her with a smile and took her hand. He bent his head down and kissed her hand. Kaito growled at this and felt like killing the aristocrat vampire. Dawn just didn't really react.

"Good evening Dawn. You look stunning as always." Aido pulled away and stood up.

"Thanks for the compliment, Aido. I very much appreciate it." She said nonchalantly.

Kaito wrapped both his arms around her in a possessive manner.

"I have you know, bloodsucker that Dawn and I are going to get engage in 2-3 weeks." He muttered and Takuma raised an eyebrow.

"Engaged?" He asked and Dawn nodded.

"But I thought you…you liked that boy Roxas…or was it Sora? I'm so confused." The green eyed young man said and this reached Dawn's limit. She stepped back and got out from Kaito's hold.

"Don't you dare talk about both of them. I don't want to fucking know or hear about them! Do you understand me?!" She shouted and a few people went quiet. Her lavender eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Dawn…" Leila murmured and placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Dawn. We all makes mistakes." Takuma grinned and she sighed.

"But sometimes they can't be erased or forgotten." Dawn mumbled.

Leila looked so worried about her best friend and didn't know what to do. She had changed a lot because of what happened.

Music started playing and Aido held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" She looked at Kaito who wasn't too happy. The silver haired young woman blinked and her eyes twinkled.

"Fine, go." He sighed with defeat. Aido and Dawn walked to the middle of the hall.

"Your Highness, may I have this dance?" Takumi asked as he held out his hand. The brown haired vampire looked at him with pink cheeks and smiled whilst taking his hand.

Aido placed his hand on her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder. They held hands and started to dance. She kept her eyes to the ground.

"Hey Dawn, can I ask you something?"

"Do you seriously have to take my permission to ask something?" She asked him and he sweat dropped at this.

"Ha! I see the humour still hasn't changed." He laughed nervously.

"What did you want to ask me then?" She asked curiously.

"This marriage, is it arranged or love?" Dawn's light purple eyes widened at this.

"What do you mean?" She mumbled.

"You know what I mean!" Aido said and the silver haired teen sighed with defeat.

"It's an arranged marriage." She answered in a mumble.

"I knew it." Her eyebrow twitched and she half smirked smugly.

"What? Do you have feelings for a hunter like me?"

"Looks like everyone does." The blonde haired vampire shrugged and Dawn's smirk dropped. Her cheeks became warm and faint red.

"I'm not that pretty you know." She said.

"Are you kidding me? What blind idiot wouldn't notice you?" Aido asked.

Dawn's frowned at this and thought abut Sora. 'That idiot!'

"Well, what about that boy, Sora? Do you still have feelings for him?" Her amethyst eyes widened and she was caught off guard.

"What do you think?" She asked sarcastically knowing that he would say no.

"Yes." The silver haired teen sighed at this and nodded.

"You're right. But I just can't forget or forgive him for what he did. How he totally avoided me and always looked at her, even when I saved him all those times. Promise me you won't tell Kaito or anyone else about this, Aido." She said. The blonde aristocrat vampire was one of her best friends and she trusted him with everything.

"I promise I won't say a word. But remember this Dawn; forgiveness is the final form of love." He stated and this made her think.

Takumi and Leila began dancing so gracefully and all the vampires and vampire hunters stared at them. The Vampire Council thought that they were a perfect pair. The blonde haired aristocrat smiled at Leila with pink cheeks, inside his heart was beating so fast.

"You look so beautiful, Princess Leila." He stated and she smiled at him.

"Why thank you, Takumi. But please you don't need to call me Princess." She said and then noticed something. As she looked around, everyone stared at her and it made her feel very shy. Her cheeks turned red and she gulped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everyone is starting at us…" Leila mumbled.

"They're all wondering how one beautiful girl looks so perfect tonight." Takumi stated and she looked up at him. His gentle smile made all the shyness disappear and she felt peaceful with no pressure or expectations from anyone.

"You are such a flirt, Takumi Ichijo." The Pureblood Princess smirked.

"Only for you." He said whilst kissing her cheek.

Takumi placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up, then spun her around. Her eyes widened at this as she thought about one person.

It was Riku, her first ever love when she was human. They were best friends from the day she got washed up on the Islands with no memories. They were always together and couldn't live without each other. She had never felt this kind of way towards anyone but him.

The brown haired vampire felt her heart squeeze painfully and her garnet eyes was filled with tears. He put her down and she placed her hand on her heart. Takumi's smiled dropped and he looked worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I just need some fresh air and water. Thank you for the dance!" She said and walked away briskly.

The walking turned into running and Takumi looked extremely worried. So did Kaname and Yuki. Dawn noticed her best friend running and thought she saw tears falling down her cheeks. She was about to run after her until she felt someone grab her wrist firmly. She turned around to see who it was.

"May I have this dance, Dawn?" Kaito asked.


	5. Chapter 5: A beautiful night

**_Dawn and Dusk_**

 ** _Chapter 5: A beautiful night_**

"May I have this dance, Dawn?" Kaito asked and then she glanced to see where her best friend ran off to, but she was long gone. The silver haired woman looked up to see Kaito's begging eyes and sighed.

"Yes, you may." She stated.

She held onto his muscular shoulders and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. They stared into each other's eyes and as the music started, they danced.

After a few moments, the music was starting to reach its climax. Kaito leaned closer to her and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she saw Roxas. Dawn fluttered her eyelashes and the blonde haired nobody grinned at her.

"You look so beautiful tonight Dawn! Always be happy because it'll make you even more beautiful." He said and she blushed.

"Really?" Dawn squeaked and when she blinked, it was Kaito.

"Did you say something, Dawn?" He asked curiously and she realised that it wasn't real.

"No, it was nothing." She said and sighed. When the music finished, the hazel eyed 22 year-old cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and the only thing she saw was Sora.

"Forgiveness is the final form of love. Remember that Dawn."

Her future fiancé leaned in for a kiss. Kaito's lips brushed with hers and she couldn't take it. Dawn pulled away from immediately.

"I'm sorry." She apologises and ran off. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Dawn held her dress up and was running. She bumped into someone and saw that it was Yuki Kuran; one of her closest friends. The brown haired pureblood Princess stared at Dawn. The silver haired young girl looked at the ground, hiding her tears.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Yuki asked concerned but her friend shook her head. "Come on Dawn! Remember when we used to tell each other everything?" The pureblood smiled softly.

"Yes, I remember those times. But I just can't forget those unwanted memories and people who have hurt me." Dawn muttered and ran off again leaving a worried Yuki.

'I hope she'll be okay. I'm worried about her.'

* * *

Dawn was in an empty bathroom. She wiped away her tears from her cheeks and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Am I really that beautiful?" She asked herself.

After a moment, her lavender eyes widened and her face paled. Instead of her reflection, she saw Roxas.

"You are the most beautiful Dawn." He said with that ever so warm smile and when she touched his cheek he vanished.

"Roxas…" She said sadly.

"You are indeed special, Dawn." All those voices who told her that echoed in her mind. Ansem Seeker of Darkness, when Sora, Donald and Goofy fought him on 'Destiny Islands'. Shizuka Hiou when she nearly drank Zero's blood. And finally Rido Kuran when he appeared in her room one night before he tried kidnapping Yuki.

Dawn placed her hands on both sides of her head and shook her head.

'Why and how am I so special?!' She felt like screaming and decided to leave the bathroom.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Dawn felt something deep in her heart. She placed her hand onto the left side of her chest and furrowed her eyebrows together.

'I feel like the door to this world has opened but for some odd reason this world is safe. But how do I feel this?' She wondered. 'But then again I feel danger, far away.'

* * *

 ** _Leila:_**

The brown haired vampire decided to go outside into the gardens for some air. The only sources of light were lampposts, fireflies, the stars and the moon. Leila stood on the hall's back porch and oversaw the gardens which were so beautiful.

They were so big and spread as wide as the eye could see. In the garden there were beautiful plants of flowers which she adored; roses of vibrant colours, lavender which smelt so divine in the wind and other which were filled with so much beauty. There was also a river with wooden bridges across them. In the river were swans, fish and water lilies. It was as if a fairy tale, but reality was nothing like it. There were many trees but one caught her eye. It was a cherry blossom tree with the branches flowing calmly in the wind and swing from one of the branches.

Leila took off her heels and put them down at the bottom of the porch stairs. She walked down the stairs and felt the soft grass tingling her feet and toes. She began walking freely and took in the beautiful surroundings. The wind blew and she sighed; it was refreshing in the summer night and she could smell the marvellous flowers in the gardens.

She crossed one of the bridges and walked towards the cherry blossom tree. It bore so many bright pink blossoms, some early whilst other fully grown. The Pureblood Princess sat down on the swing and began slowly swinging.

Leila stared at the beautiful full moon and cleared her mind and heart. The young woman concentrated so much on the moon and started getting thoughts.

Leila then started to wonder what the future held for the remaining Purebloods; her, Kaname and Yuki. She hoped and wished for them to live on forever. She was a hundred percent sure and even predicted that her sister and ancestor would get married, live together and be alive for all of eternity.

But for her own, she was very unsure. She knew that she was going to rule the vampire race. She had to be able to work alongside the vampire council too. Leila also wanted to fulfil her and her mother and grandfather's dream; a peaceful existence between vampires, vampire hunters and humans. She didn't know if she would be able to get married either because she didn't move on from her first love…

A cherry blossom fell into the palm of her hand and she looked down. It was so beautiful regardless of the fact it wasn't fully bloomed. She remembered something her grandfather told her. The young vampire closed her eyes.

* * *

 _A 5 year old Leila held hand with her grandfather. They were walking through a garden filled with cherry blossom trees. He did not old at all; in fact he was an exact replica of his son Haruka. The little girl's brown curly hair reached her shoulder-blades and her beady eyes sparkled like stars. Her cheeks were rosy and her smile was so wide._

 _It was a windy day and there were many cherry blossom petals floating around. A cherry blossom fell onto the girl's head and her grandfather looked down. He smiled and chuckled lightly._

 _Young Leila looked up at her grandfather with the most adorable pout he'd ever seen in his life and her eyes sparkled. He the cherry blossom off her head and kneeled down in front of her._

 _"Look my dearest Leila." He showed the blossom which lied on his palm. She blinked and her eyes widened with amazement and fascination._

 _"A flower!" She explained and then she looked carefully at the cherry blossom. "But it doesn't look like the others, grandpapa!" He smiled at this._

 _"It is still blooming, child." He stated and she fluttered her eyelashes._

 _"It's still pretty." Her grandfather placed his hand on her face and stroked it lovingly._

 _"When the latest of flowers bloom, it will become the most beautiful of them all. Leila, a flower that grows in difficult situations is the most beautiful and rare of all." Leila stared up into her grandfather's garnet eyes and he kissed her forehead. "If when you are older, you may go through hard times in life, you will get through them and you will be so amazing at the end."_

 _"Grandpapa, will I be very strong when I grow up; strong enough to look after everyone?" She asked curiously and his gaze went so soft._

 _"Of course you will. Someday you will be strong enough to protect everyone." He stated and hugged her._

* * *

Leila opened her garnet eyes and felt a tear fall down her cheek. The young woman smiled at herself and knew that someday she would become strong to protect everyone. She looked up and turned her head to the side on her left as soon as she sensed another presence.

"Good evening my dear cousin…" She mumbled gently and there stood her cousin Shiki. He wore a black blazer, red shirt, black tie, black trousers and shoes.

"How was your holiday?" He asked.

"To be honest, I missed home…" Leila stated.

"I missed you." Shiki mumbled quietly and she couldn't help but smile. Her cousin was so quiet, but could tell that he enjoyed her company. She would always buy sweets for him.

"I missed you too, Shiki." The brown haired young woman said.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside going around talking with everyone in there?" He asked and she sighed whilst looking down.

"I just needed some time away from it all." The garnet eyed vampire mumbled.

"What's wrong, Leila?" Shiki noticed her change in behaviour quick.

"All these mothers in that hall are making me meet their sons and talking about marriage. I've got so many suitors and proposals tonight and…I don't think I'm ready for this." She answered whilst fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah; you're only 18. I mean you're going to get crowned Queen of vampires sometime soon. That's stress as it is." He understood her pain.

"No, it's not that…" The brown haired vampire looked down with a frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She mumbled.

"Tell me." Shiki placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I had a life before I re-awakened as a Pureblood. I was connected to many people. Shiki, I was in love with a human…he was my first love." His blue eyes widened.

"Y-you were in love with a human?" He asked in a murmur.

"It was when I was a human. We were only 15 and I was young. But…he was so amazing." She looked up and had this smile on her face. There was this kind of gleam in her smile, face and eyes which her cousin had never seen before. "He knew how to make me smile and laugh. Whenever I was around him it was like…"

She placed her hands on heart and sighed dreamily. The red haired boy twitched and couldn't help but smile.

"Woah." He smiled.

"It's been 3 years now, so long yet I remember so much. Please don't tell anyone about this, Shiki." She turned to him with tears in her eyes. The aristocrat looked at her and nodded.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone" He said and she smiled.

* * *

 ** _Dawn:_**

The Kiryu started to run and she ended up at balcony where Kaname and Yuki were. The couple were looking at the scenery and stars above them. It was a large balcony but wasn't that far from the ground. The silver haired young woman took two steps on the balcony and looked up at the sky which was scattered with many stars.

"They say every world is connected by one great big sky"

Riku's words echoed in her mind. Suddenly they saw 3 shooting stars and her eyes widened; her heart told her that they weren't stars.

"That's strange, 3 shooting stars all together." Kaname commented and Yuki felt another presence. She turned around and smiled.

"Dawn!" She exclaimed happily and Kaname too turned around. The said girl didn't take her light purple eyes off the starry sky.

"Kaname, those aren't shooting stars." She mumbled and her friend tilted her head to the side confused.

Dawn's eyebrows furrowed together and after a few seconds her eyes widened as she looked at the distance where the 'stars' landed; it was the town! She knew that at this time, Level E's would be roaming in every corner and alley looking for any source of blood to quench their thirst and bloodlust.

"Miss Kiryu, you look troubled, is everything alright?" Kaname asked.

"Dawn!" Zero and Kaito shouted in unison and was standing behind her with Toga and Kaien.

Dawn took her hairband off and let her silver long hair flow free. Her hair danced in the wind and the hairband dropped to the ground. She took her shoes off and threw them away. The lavender eyed 16 year-old took a fistful of her dress, lifted it slightly with one hand and ran to the edge of the balcony.

"Dawn! What are you doing?!" Zero yelled and she stepped onto the railing.

"Following my heart." She answered and jumped off the balcony. She landed gracefully in a crouch and ran as fast as she could through the garden towards the town.

Shiki and Leila stared up at the sky with gentle smiles on their faces. They sky was filled with many beautiful stars tonight.

The brown haired Princess placed her hands on her heart and sighed. She remembered what Riku said to her one night.

"They say every world is connected by one great big sky." She repeated the words from the flashback she had.

In the sky, there were 3 shooting which landed in the town. Both cousins saw this but only the Princess knew what it meant. She gasped. Her cousin turned to her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The door to this world…" She turned to him with wide eyes. "…is open!"

Suddenly, they saw Dawn running towards the town. Leila gasped at this and turned to her cousin.

"Shiki, go back to the soiree and make sure nothing happens. But just don't let anyone know that there might be a threat." She instructed.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I have to follow Dawn, there's Level E's in the town at this time. Now go!" She said.

Her cousin turned around and back towards the hall. Leila stared at the town in the distance as the wind made her hair dance in the wind.

"Something odd is going on!" The brown haired vampire exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6: A gangerous reunion

_**Dawn and Dusk**_

 _ **Chapter 6: A dangerous reunion**_

 _ **Town: In a dark alley…**_

"Ouch! " Kairi grazed her wrist against the wall and Sora turned to her. Riku on the other hand rolled at this she was so overdramatic.

"Kairi are you okay?" Sora asked as he checked her wrist which was bleeding.

They heard the sound of steps and it sounded like there were a lot of people. The trio looked up at a group of 14 boys who were around the same age as them. Their eyes turned bright crimson and they sneered at them. Sora, Riku and Kairi gulped at this with a chill going down their spines. The vampires were making their way closer to them.

"Looks like we have a meal tonight and we're gonna have 3 courses." One said and the others agreed.

"Not on my watch, beasts!" Dawn yelled as she jumped in front of the trio with her back to them.

"I've seen someone like you before!" One of the Level E's called out.

"That's my elder brother; Zero!" The silver haired young woman shouted and Riku's cyan eyes widened; it was Dawn. They started laughing and she growled at this. "What's so fucking funny?!" She asked.

"How can a helpless girl like you fight the 14 of us?!" They crossed the line and Dawn's eyebrow twitched.

"I am NOT a helpless girl and as a matter of fact I'm not just a girl…" She muttered darkly and held her dress up.

"Looks like we're getting another treat, ain't that right guys?!" The 10 Level E's laughed.

"Dawn no!" Riku shouted getting the wrong impression but she didn't look back. Sora gasped at this.

'Dawn?'

Within 3 seconds, she took out her gun, shot 2 and turned them into dust.

"I am a vampire hunter, a Kiryu." She declared. The expressions on each one of their faces were of shock and fear.

"No, it can't be. That means you're…" One of them trailed off and Dawn smirked deviously.

"Dawn Kiryu." They all stepped back. "What? Are you afraid of me?" One of the vampire lost control of bloodlust and ran towards Dawn. His mouth opened to reveal fangs and strings of saliva. It was as if Dawn saw a younger version of herself frozen at the sight.

The Level E ran in with a punch and the vampire hunter reacted quickly. She grabbed his arm with both arms and kneed his groin. He screamed and she shot his heart. Many of the Level E's ran to her and tried to attack her, but she fought back. Sora, Riku and Kairi were extremely shocked to see the girl taking on so many enemies at once.

Dawn took out her fan and opened it.

"Hmph, what is that gonna do?" A vampire asked.

"This." She muttered and waved it towards the bloodsucker who asked. The needles looked invisible and they hit the beast paralysing him by the poison. She started shooting it until the vampire turned into dust.

Kairi screamed at this and hugged Sora.

"Dawn…" It was as if she heard Roxas and turned around to see Sora.

Dawn had changed and transformed into a beautiful young woman, so resplendent, amazing and gorgeous through his eyes. Sora looked the same, but was slightly more handsome, charming and mature. The moment felt like it was frozen, no Kairi, no Riku and no Level E's. For a moment, it seemed like Roxas smiled at her and turned back into Sora.

"Dawn, watch out!" Riku shouted and she was snapped out of daze. She turned around and punched one of her enemies in the face. He skidded and fell to the ground. Dawn walked up to him and pulled the trigger but gasped.

*Click, click, click.* There were no bullets left in her gun.

"Shit!" The vampire got up and slashed her shoulder. Her eyes widened and filled with tears. The blood immediately came out and kept on flowing. There were 8 vampires left and they started sniffing. She stepped back and gulped.

"So sweet and delicious."

"Like honey."

"Let's have her all to ourselves." The vampires said and then Riku stood in front of her, defending his friend.

"Riku, leave this to me." She placed her hand on his shoulder and lightly pushed him away. She took out another gun and fought the others. Dawn was getting injures, punched, kicked and scratched but she didn't give up on her friends.

There was one more left, the very last one. He had dark blue hair and green eyes. He smirked at her with a glint of lust in his eyes.

"Your blood smells so divine. You look so delicious. I want you all for myself, no one else." He said and Sora was about to charge at him but Riku held him back.

"Riku!" He mumbled.

"Sora, this is Dawn's fight." Riku warned him.

Dawn marched up to the teenage Level E and growled.

"You're gonna regret saying that!" She hissed and punched him. But he was as skilful as she was. They started to fight but Dawn didn't give up.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, with his chest against her back.

"Get off me!" She shouted.

"Why, you're a feisty little one, aren't you? I like girls like you." He mumbled and started kissing her cheek.

"You disgusting creature! I said get off me!" He started licking her neck sensually for pleasure and blood and her eyes flashed with anger. She elbowed him and was free from his gasp. She took the chance to get away and took a few steps until she froze.

*Riiiiiiiip!*

It seemed that the vampire gripped onto the girl's dress and it ripped. Now her once elegant and decent ball gown was up to her mid-thigh.

Dawn's lavender eyes widened and filled with tears. She gulped and looked at the ground. Her body was trembling; for the first time she was harassed. Her fringe covered her eyes and she sniffed.

The brown haired boy couldn't take it anymore and ran towards the Level E. But Dawn grabbed his shoulder, held him back and pushed him out of the way.

"This is my fight and you will not interfere!" She said through her teeth and looked up but didn't face the brown haired teen. She stared at the vampire in front of her. "You will pay and regret what you did to me!"

Dawn ran up to him and started to beat the living hell out of the beast. When he was beaten black and blue, she took out her sword.

"No, please I beg of you!" He begged helplessly.

"Looks like the 'helpless girl' has defeated 14 Level E's. Goodbye and burn in hell." She muttered and stabbed the blue haired vampire in the heart. He screamed and finally turned to dust.

Dawn was breathing extremely heavily with beads of sweat running down her face. She was covered in cuts and grazes and was extremely weak from the battle.

"Sora!" Kairi cried and hugged his arm scared.

A few moments after, more Level E's appeared, this time it was double the amount and they looked hungrier and stronger.

Kairi, Riku, Sora and especially Dawn looked afraid. The vampire huntress didn't know what to do, she was tired from the other battle and was out of ammo completely. The vampires were beginning to walk in their direction and they didn't know what to do. Regardless of being too weak to fight, the vampire hunter stood in front of her friends with her arms wide open guarding them with her life. She closed her lavender eyes and warm tears fell down her cheeks; she wished Kaito would be here in a situation like this, or even Zero.

But then suddenly, a person stood in front of Dawn. They all looked up at the person and gasped. They were both reassured and shocked.


	7. Chapter 7: An unexpected hero

_**Warning! This will be very gory and will have violent scenes!**_

 _ **Dawn and Dusk**_

 _ **Chapter 7: An unexpected hero**_

Leila stood in front of her friends with an emotionless face but a glare in her eyes. It was an extremely scary glare which could make anyone shiver. The trio from Destiny Islands were not aware of who this heroic person was but was thankful for it. Dawn however had a smile of relief. There was a distance between the Pureblood and her childhood friends.

"What do you think you all are doing?" The young woman growled and her voice seemed very familiar to Riku.

"It's good that you're here, the master wanted you too." One said.

The eldest Kuran child's eyebrows furrowed together; master? She began curious, was a Pureblood leading them?

"Do you know who I am?" She asked clearly angry. "I am Leila…Leila Kuran!"

Riku's cyan eyes widened and it was as if he felt a million knives stab into his heart. He gasped and felt his eyes sting with tears. Kairi and Sora looked at him and saw how shocked he was.

"I am a Pureblood and you all think you can take on me? You're all just Level E's!" The Pureblood yelled with a smirk.

"That is why, we are here." A voice appeared and there joined 10 more vampires but they were aristocrats.

Leila stood there and remained quiet. But in her head she was working out a strategy on how to fight them all. Dawn stood up and placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Dawn, you are weak, you won't be able to fight against this number of vampires. Now rest and protect the others." The woman muttered.

"But Leila.." She trailed off and the Pureblood turned around.

Kairi, Sora and Riku all gasped when they saw Leila. She looked so different, more mature and beautiful. But the moment her garnet eyes turned bright crimson red, they were afraid. Not of her but of how she had become one of them; a vampire.

"You have to trust me, please." The Kuran begged and Dawn's arm lowered as she nodded. "Now I want none of you to get involved. This is not your fight." She ordered and turned around.

"What's wrong are you afraid?" An aristocrat asked smugly.

Leila smirked with her fangs in full view and shook her head.

"You're the one who should be afraid." Leila corrected him.

The female Pureblood took a few steps forward and Level E lost control. He ran towards her and before he could lash out on her, she grabbed him by the throat with her left arm. Slowly, he was lifted up by the throat and she was strangling him very painfully.

Then the true pain began as the Level E began to feel claws extend and digging in his throat. The Level E's eyes rolled widened and then rolled back whilst his eyelids closed. She had thrusted her hand into his chest and grabbed his heart. With her strength, she squeezed it until all of them heard a pop. Seconds after, the corpse turned into dust. She lowered her hand and dusted off the dust from her arm.

Angered by this, 5 more Level E's ran towards her and she looked up at them all. Slowly they stopped running and stood still. After a moment they began to scream and held their heads. It was as if all of them became insane and were suffering so much.

Leila held up her hand up and they all blew up in dust. The humans behind her looked confused and asked what was happening.

"Leila is a Pureblood now. She has super strength, super speed and has the ability to control lower vampires physically and mentally." Dawn explained.

The Kuran Princess began walking towards the other Level E's. From the back of her underneath her dress, she took out 2 sword sheathes. She took out the 2 swords, both looking quite similar, silver in colour, white in design of one and black in design of the other. Both had 2 different names on them: both her parent's names. One, the sword with black designs, belonged to her father and the other was hers, but she had her mother's name engraved on it.

Around 5 more of the vampires all jumped towards her and she began to fight them. She dodged their attacks swiftly and quickly which amazed Riku. More and more appeared unfortunately and were attacking her. It was hard because there was one of her, 2 of her swords and around 30 level E's.

The monsters began to claw her and she drew blood. As soon as they smelt the blood, it made them all lose their minds and went wild. She was covered with a few scratches here and there and she realised that she was bleeding.

Leila dropped her swords on the floor and got ready. The Pureblood then began fighting off the Level E's with her bare hands as well as utilising her claws and fangs. She would snap a few necks to kill them or pull out their hearts.

it was too horrible for Kairi and Sora to watch but the Keyblade Master watched with wide eyes. The girl he loved, became a different person, the girl he fell in love with was long gone.

It was unknown to her and the vampire hunter why they were attacking like this and who was commanding them to do so. The huge number was also shocking and suspicious.

They were all giving her a bad time, some grabbed her hair back and tried to suck her blood hungrily but the Pureblood Princess would not let that happen. From scratches to gashes on her skin, she was losing blood which was not a good sign. She even had to result to using her telekinesis powers to control the anti-vampire weapons like her fathers, hers and Dawns to strike down the some of the crazy vampires. Not only this, her throat was burning from bloodlust, she needed some blood; it was unbearable.

Leila was on her knees and was beginning to get weaker by the minute. Riku couldn't take any more of this, he couldn't take another second just standing there watching them hurt the only girl he'd ever love. So he picked up Dawn's sword and ran towards the Level E's. He began swinging the sword at them like a Keyblade.

The Pureblood's garnet eyes widened when she saw this. Her heart melted to see that he still cared for her even as a vampire. But her eyebrows furrowed and she became angry.

"Riku what are you doing?! I said do not get involved and that this is my fight!" She shouted.

"I made a promise to protect you in the past. I'm a man who does NOT go back on his word!" He yelled and she was taken aback by the bold statement from the boy she loved. She gasped and felt a warm tear falling down her cheeks as she placed her hand on heart. The brown haired vampire nodded.

"Fine, but after defeating these vampires, I want you to go back to where you were, back with Dawn, Sora and Kairi. You hear me?!" She exclaimed and he nodded.

Both of them began fighting the remaining 10 Level E's back to back. It was like old times when they fought Heartless together which made them both feel good inside and reminisce. After a few more minutes, they were finished with the lower vampires.

Leila turned to Riku with a small smile on her face. He returned the smile with one of his own which made her heart flutter.

"Thank you, now go!" She yelled pointing at the others and he ran back to them.

The 10 aristocrats stood in front of the Pureblood who still stood with motivation and courage. Her face was emotionless and the other vampires simply smiled at here.

"What is the meaning of all this?" She asked. "Who sent you here?"

"That is none of your concern." One answered and she became furious. The one who answered her question walked towards her and grabbed her by the throat. "Your little attack in the beginning inspired me. I will do the same." He smirked evilly and squeezed her throat. The Pureblood noticed a knife in his hand; an anti-vampire weapon. She felt his claws dig into her skin and just he was about to thrust his hand into her chest.

She grabbed the sword tightly with her strength and gasped to see that it did not affect her. There was blood coming out of her hand and dripping onto the floor. "I am a Kuran, holding anti-vampire weapons do not affect me. It hurts, but not so much."

Leila kicked his chest and he fell down. She reacted quickly by grabbing his head back from his hair and grabbing his hand up with the weapon still in his hand. The grip on his hair tightened as she opened her mouth and bit into his neck.

They all heard the sound of loud gulps and the Noble vampire screaming almost moaning. She drank a lot of blood, enough to make him extremely weak. When she was done, she pulled away and cut his head off. He had turn to dust and she looked up at the rest with hungry eyes.

Riku felt uneasy watching this and began throwing up in a corner. Sora just looked like he was scared as Kairi was resting her head on his chest. Dawn looked at the brown haired boy and frowned feeling sorry for him as he had never seen anything like this in his life.

"Sora, don't watch this. It'll be too much for you to bear." Dawn mumbled and he looked at her. "But this is what she is, you have to accept it. Don't worry, she will never hurt us. Just think of it this way…" The silver haired girl looked up at her best friend with a smile. "She's doing all this to protect us." Dawn held Sora and Riku's arm with reassurance.

Leila Kuran fought off 3 Noble vampires at a time with hand to hand combat. But their attacks were extremely brutal. They grabbed and pulled on her hair. Bit her arms or neck attempting to drink her blood and punched and kicked her. But she still fought back. Holding one noble up as another would attack her with an anti-vampire weapon; using the vampire as a dummy to protect herself.

She kept on fighting the remaining vampires whose attacks became worse and worse. It was so bad for Dawn, Riku and Sora to watch because they couldn't do anything to help. They watched as their best friend/love would fall on the ground tired and then get up and getting attacked viciously. But she kept killing one after the other like a killing machine. Blood splattered on her dress and arms.

Her injuries had become worse. She had lost an extremely large amount of blood which made her weaker and slower. The last vampire she fought broke many bones of her ribs and she coughed out blood. It was also difficult to move because of more injuries.

Finally, she had killed off the final Noble and she sighed with relief whilst panting. She had a smile on her face and was so happy and relieved.

But her smile dropped when she heard the sound of clapping. Her heart stopped and her garnet eyes widened. It was dead silent. From the shadows a person wearing a hood walked towards her. This person took off his/her cloak and dropped it onto the floor.

It was Sara Shirabuki's brother Taro Shirabuki. He shared the same appearance as her but with shorter hair. He was incredibly beautiful.

"That was excellent, Leila Kuran." He smirked.

"Are you the one who were in charge of all those vampires, Taro?" She asked through her teeth.

"It was I, but I take orders from certain other Purebloods." Taro stated. "But I'm going to kill you. I don't care if my orders were to bring you alive, you are going to die!" He yelled as he took out a huge machete.

"Taro, I killed your sister because she was making people suffer. She had to die, think about all the lives she ruined!" She tried reasoning.

"She will always be the Queen, not you!" He screamed and started swinging his weapon ferociously.

Leila was dodging some of the swings but was cut a few times. She then picked up a sword and fought back. Taro became furious and impatient because of the woman's resilience. They had broken her apart but she kept fighting back. She managed to get a few stabs in his ribs slowly breaking his ribs with her sword and blood dripped from his mouth.

Taro was on his knees and he grabbed her hair and held her head up. She then head butted him extremely hard and he felt slightly light headed.

"WHY YOU?!" He slammed her head into the ground and a part of skull cracked. Her eyes widened as blood spilt onto the ground. She laid on the ground not knowing what to do next. It was as if she was paralysed.

Riku couldn't take it anymore and wasn't gonna let him do this to her. He summoned his Keyblade and was running towards him whilst screaming. The blonde haired Pureblood stood up and grabbed his head and threw him back to the back wall. The silver haired teen's back and head hit the back wall.

"Riku!" Sora and Dawn shouted and the boy was just a little dazed out.

"RIKU!" The female vampire cried and Taro looked down at the girl.

On his face was an extremely sick smirk and he laughed. He had realised what this was and it made him have a sick idea.

"Oh so you love that human?" He asked. "Well you see, I loved my sister the same amount I assume that you loved that human. You took away my sister so I'll take away that boy from you!" He yelled.

The Kuran Princess's garnet eyes widened and she gasped. She felt fear take control of herself and was not going to let Taro kill Riku.

He took 2 steps with the machete in his hand smirking. Leila managed to stand up on her feet and hurled her own sword like a javelin into Taro's chest, where his heart was.

His light blue eyes widened and he gasped. He took a step back and then fell back onto the ground further impaling him. She knew it was finally the end of him.

Leila stood there and was walking extremely slowly, limping as she walked. Her injuries were extremely severe, arms covered with her blood, with scratches and gashes on her face. Thankfully she was a Pureblood otherwise those injuries would have killed her. Dawn, Sora and Riku smiled with relief that the evil man was no more and that she was okay.

Her garnet eyes opened a little and everything was just slightly blurry. She stared at Riku and was glad that he was completely okay and that what she did saved him as well as her friends. Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled sweetly; the same smile Riku fell in love with 3 years ago.

Zero, Kaito and Kaien ran into the scene and the 2 younger men ran to Dawn making sure she was okay. The Headmaster however froze in his tracks when he saw his dear Night Class Student. Kaname managed to catch up and his eyes widened when he saw his baby sister.

Suddenly Taro's Machete was thrown into Leila's chest towards the left. It was the evil Pureblood's last action before his body shattered into glass. Her garnet eyes widened like plates and she gasped as blood came out of her mouth. The blood dripped down her dress and onto the ground like little drops of rain before a storm.

"NOOOO!" Dawn screamed and her brother hugged her trying to bury her head into his chest so she wouldn't have to see anything.

"LEILAAAAAA!" Riku cried and yelled louder.

Kaname ran as fast as he could towards his sister and caught her before she fell. He took out the sword in one go and threw it away. The Pureblood held the young woman against him and slowly kneeled to the floor. He held her tightly staring at her body. The others all gathered around him.

Dawn was sobbing quietly as Zero stared silently in shock. Kaien had tears rolling down his cheeks and Kaito stared blankly. Sora and Kairi just stared in shock horrified. Riku however held Leila's hand and with tears falling down his cheek and a completely broken heart.

Leila was an unexpected hero who did what she wanted to do; protect her friends.


	8. Chapter 8: A miracle

_**Dawn and Dusk**_

 _ **Chapter 8: A Miracle**_

"She is going to be okay…" Kaname stated and they all looked up at him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kaito asked him.

"Leila has Dextrocardia, it's a rare heart condition where her heart faces right instead of left." The Pureblood stated. "My sister is going to be okay." They all became reassured of the news.

At that moment, Leila began breathing heavily and Riku let go of her hand. She blinked then looked up at her brother who smiled at her.

"Hey there." He said softly.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"You okay?" Kaname asked.

"My ribs are fractured, part of my skull is cracked and I just got stabbed in the chest. Apart from that I am feeling fantastic." She said sarcastically and there were a few laughs from Sora and Kaien.

"Don't get sarcastic with me missy before I start scolding you. You're in enough trouble as it is." The Pureblood warned her.

"Ugh can you scold me later? I am really hungry and tired." She began whining.

Leila began to stand up and managed to stay on her feet which were wobbling just a bit. She grinned and had the thumbs up. This amazed Riku, even after almost dying she still had the cheerful side of her.

"Leila!" Dawn cried and hugged her but with not too much pressure. "I was so worried!"

"I am okay now Dawn. Do not worry." She smiled and pulled away from here. The Pureblood wiped her best friend's tears. Dawn nodded at this.

Leila turned to Riku who still had tears falling down his cheeks but this time from relief. Her heart melted and she smiled sadly.

"Riku…" She squeaked and he looked at her. "Are you alright?" Kaname had an eye on the silver haired human and stared at him like a hawk.

"Yeah it's just…" He trailed off and looked down. It was quiet between them for a few minutes until she broke the silence. She frowned when she did.

"I have become a monster and you are disgusted." His eyes widened at this and he shook his head vigorously.

"What? No! You're not a monster!" He exclaimed. "It's just I failed to protect you."

"Riku this was not about me. It was about protecting all of you." Leila stated. "It is my duty to protect all my loved ones. I have to protect everyone."

"Leila, we must all get to academy quickly." Kaname stated and she nodded. He picked her up and started walking briskly and the others followed behind sharing a distance between the other purebloods.

"Who is that man?" Riku asked curiously.

"Kaname Kuran, Leila's ancestor but he's a brother figure to her." Kaien answered and then he remembered his adoptive daughter. He turned around and squeezed in a bone crushing hug. "My baby!"

"Father!" She exclaimed. "I need air! I can't breathe!" Sora, Kairi and Riku looked shocked what she called this man and actually thought that he was her father.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked.

"I'm fine. Leila took care of the majority of things. I only fought a few." She stated.

Toga ran in with a gun in hand and looked around.

"Where are they?" He asked and Zero and Dawn rolled their eyes at this.

"You're a bit early, sensei." Zero's younger sister said and the top ranked hunter looked at his student.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" She sighed deeply at this; they all cared for her.

"Dawn, do you know how worried I was!" Kaito said whilst placing his hands on her face. She placed her own hand on his. Kairi, Riku and especially Sora stared at the pair.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm completely okay just a few scratches here and there." The brown haired man looked over to her shoulder and his hazel eyes widened.

"You're bleeding!" He exclaimed and took his tie off. He started rolling it around the wound and she hissed in pain. Gently, he tied the tie around it and kissed her head. Her lavender eyes widened at this and her cheeks turned pink. "There."

"Follow us." Kaien instructed the 3 friends and they followed the others.

Zero and Dawn walked alongside each other. "Who are those people?" The man asked his sister quietly.

"Riku, Sora and Kairi." She answered. The lavender eyed 16 year-old looked at her brother who looked like he was going to kill someone and that someone was Sora. His fists were trembling with anger. "Do not say a word, you hear me?" He huffed and nodded.

"Achoo!" Dawn sneezed and sniffed. Her future fiancé took off his blazer and placed it on her shoulder.

"You're going to catch a cold." He mumbled and she remembered about the night he saved her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine; it's you who I'm worried about." She averted her eyes to the ground and quickly glanced at Sora for just a second. He was staring at her and she ignored this.

"Thank you, Kaito." She said quietly.

"You don't have to thank me, Dawn." He said and she sighed. They continued walking.

Dawn felt cold on her legs and trembled with fear as to why. It was as if her chest was being squeezed and her bottom lip quivered. Tears fell down her cheeks and Kaito noticed this.

"Dawn…" He called out and she turned away from him. "What's wrong, Dawn?" He asked but she didn't answer him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He cupped her face and made her look at him. She was crying, her cheeks were pink and her eyes sparkled.

"Kaito…" She whispered.

"Why are you crying Dawn?" The others looked at the pair. She looked down at her tarnished dress and he looked down too. The brown eyed man blinked with red cheeks at the sight of her beautiful legs. He felt like touching them and stroking her soft skin. But then he snapped out of his desires and sighed. Only Zero noticed this and grinded his teeth together.

"The Level E…he…ripped my dress." She mumbled and he wrapped his muscular arms around her. He pulled her into a hug and his grip tightened.

"I'll always protect you, I promise" He mumbled and she hugged him back. He pulled away from her and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around her neck and for some odd reason she felt so safe in his arms.

"Wait a minute, are you Dawn's boyfriend?" Sora shouted all of a sudden and Kaito turned his head to the brown haired teen.

"We're getting married in around 2-3 weeks." He answered.

"Dawn, I wanted to talk to Dawn!" He insisted and the brown haired man's eyebrow twitched with anger and irritation.

"Kaito, put me down." The silver haired young woman said and he placed her down. She walked up to Sora who was frowning at her; he never changed.

"So, you're getting married…" He mumbled sadly but she didn't show her emotion.

"Yes, I'm getting married." She said blankly. He felt his heart crack and break. It was as if someone was strangling him. The tears stung Sora's sapphire blue eyes.

Dawn couldn't keep it in but couldn't show Sora her true emotions. She felt so guilty for making him feel bad and turned around. She looked down and thankfully her fringe covered her eyes. The tears fell down her cheeks and it felt like her heart was being squeezed.

The youngest Kiryu quickly walked away from Sora. He muttered her name to call her and as a sigh. She heard but carried on walking. The lavender eyed girl took Kaito's hand and started walking faster.

"Come on, let's pick up the pace. It's freezing cold out here." She declared in a hoarse voice.


End file.
